


Torn Into Pieces

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Nothing But Angels, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Hurt/Comfort, Killer is a demon, Kinda, Pining, Supernova and Bloodguilt are angels, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Supernova's heart is torn
Relationships: Supernova/Bloodguilt, Supernova/Killer
Kudos: 1





	Torn Into Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This is a original universe that me and a few friends have built together, the universe is called Nothing But Angels, and these characters are ! Fun ! 
> 
> By fun I mean sad.

Does an angel need to sleep? 

Supernova hasn’t in weeks, and it seems there’s no difference, nothing has changed, and yet everything has. 

The human, his human, sleeps soundly in bed, Supernova poised carefully on their desk, silent in the night, a protector that can’t leave his side for long.

The demon waits in the hotel room, and Supernova knows that he is there, knows this well and true, he’s been there since the beginning, he’s been there over and over and over, Supernova knows it like he knows that his blood is liquid stardust, he knows this. 

It has never changed.

No matter how much Supernova tries, to get the demon away, the famed Angel Killer out of this place, away from his charge, his human, the one under his protection, no matter how hard he tries, the demon comes back, grinning and winking and wearing fucking wings, and Supernova is caught in the middle of it, a whirlwind that he can’t escape.

Is he really trying that hard? 

Supernova shakes that off. 

No, no, he does have to try, he does, doesn’t he? He’s trying. 

The human snorts, rolls over in their bed, hair falling across their face, and Supernova looks over and catches the eyes of the demon on the poster above their bed, grinning and Supernova’s heart clenches for a moment. 

This isn’t right. 

The demon is hell, the demon is nothing but bad news and blood, and too much noise and trouble that Supernova cannot, will not allow. He can’t. 

He should be focusing on other things, other people.

But the only other one can’t leave Heaven, punished for a crime that Supernova would have done himself, but not thrown out, not yet, and Supernova begs to the God that abandoned them all years before that Bloodguilt will be safe no matter the circumstances. 

He doesn’t get an answer, and he didn’t expect one. 

Supernova’s heart is torn in pieces, one high in the heavens under Bloodguilt’s unknowing watch, Supernova unable to bring himself to share, with how Bloodguilt cries where no one can see him, because what else is there to do when you’ve ruined everything you’ve loved, another piece here, with this quite, precious human, Supernova’s to keep watch over, Supernova’s to care for and keep safe, and a final piece strewn with demons, kept a secret for safety. 

From who, Supernova doesn’t know.

The human snores again. 

Supernova’s eyes meet the poster. 

His mind is made up in a moment, and he’s gone, reappearing in that damned hotel room in a flurry of wings and find the real thing. 

“There you are, Nova!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! tumblr is diieanywhereelse!


End file.
